The objectives are to: 1) determine how persons in divorce actions or in the divorce status handle stress reactions in relation to stress levels in their communities as indicated by non-divorced families; 2) establish the varied response patterns and role modifications to the divorce crisis by social, economic, and demographic factors, situational experiences, and group characteristics; 3) examine changes in stress response over time according to condition of separation or reunification; 4) investigate functions of support systems such as family, kin, friends and human service agencies in relation to acute and long-range problems of the divorced family and socialization into roles associated with the divorced status; and 5) descriptive analysis of the processes and mechanisms used in being socialized into new or modified roles required of the divorced status. The problems require observations of samples in various stages of separation, divorced and non-divorced at different points in time. This requires the employment of a follow-up system, highly trained interviewers and a longitudinal design. Within- and between-group comparisons will be made. Interviews, scales and indexes, records, and secondary data are principal techniques or sources of data.